1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan motor apparatus releasing heat from a heat generator and to an electronic apparatus mounted with the fan motor apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there is disclosed a fan including a vibration preventing section (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Sho 58-72700; FIG. 1, FIG. 2, and FIG. 5). The fan (10) includes an outer frame (52), an inner frame (54), and a vibration-preventing expandable film (56). The expandable film (56) connects the outer frame (52) and the inner frame (54). The outer frame (52), the inner frame (54), and the expandable film (56) constitute a device (50). A housing (12) is fixed to the device (50) with a bolt (45). The housing (12) includes a propeller (18). The expandable film (56) is made of a rubber material such as elastomer.
As shown in FIG. 5 and FIG. 6 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Sho 58-72700, the expandable film (56) of the fan (10) has a bellows shape. So the expandable film (56) may not curb vibration due to rotation of the propeller (18). In addition, in the case that the housing (12) receives a large impact from the outside, the housing (12) is caused to move. In this case, there is a fear that the housing (12) collides with a member, a device, and so force disposed in the vicinity of the fan (10).